Las palabras que no puedo decir
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: [TRADUCCION] Jin ha salvado a una niña humana de morir cuando unos youkais entraron en el Ningenkai pero...
1. Chapter 1

**LAS PALABRAS QUE NO PUEDO DECIR**

(by Kitty kitsune-chan)

Capítulo 1

Unos youkais habían atravesado el portal que les llevaba al Ningenkai, guiados por su odio a la raza ningen. Eran cinco, pero de clase baja, y se veía de lejos que eran del tipo que disfrutaba destruyendo los pequeños pueblos por los que pasaban, quemando y acuchillando a los ningens que se les cruzaban por su camino.

- Matémosles a todos!! – Gritó uno de los youkais a sus compañeros viendo el pueblo que tenían delante.

Algunos ningens intentaron salvarse sin preocuparse de la pequeña niña que lloraba a un lado del camino dentro de su casa llamando a sus padres, atrapada dentro de la casa mientras esta se quemaba. Esto no les importó a los demonios, puesto que los ningens eran sus enemigos.

En una de las casas más alejadas, una niña de cinco años se despertó de su sueño por culpa de las vibraciones que notó en su casa. La madre, oyendo los gritos de su hija se apresuró en ir a su lado a tranquilizarla.

- Vamos a estar bien Aeka, te lo prometo – Le dijo la madre a la niña precipitadamente mediante un lenguaje de signos, antes de cogerla y llevársela.

Los demonios cada vez se oían mas cerca, y antes de que la madre pudiera parpadear siquiera, la casa fue sumergida en llamas demoníacas lanzadas por esos cinco youkais. Aeka miró las llamas fuera de su casa y se fue corriendo a su habitación totalmente asustada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La madre gritó antes de ir a la entrada para ver como el fuego se extendía como si tuviera mente propia.

- Dios mío!! – Gritó agarrando una chaqueta para ponerla alrededor de su hija para luego abrazarla como si fuera la última vez.

De repente, el padre entró corriendo en la habitación buscándolas, agitando los brazos para que se dieran prisa en seguirle.

- Tienes a Aeka?! – Preguntó notando a su hija en los brazos de su esposa.

- Sí, vámonos! Si logramos llegar a la ciudad de al lado estaremos seguros! – Contestó la mujer corriendo apresuradamente al salón en donde se podía ver que las llamas estaban desgastando el techo y las paredes.

Antes de que pudieran salir por la ventana, el techo empezó a crujir amenazando con caerse. No tenían mucho tiempo, y la madre, sabiendo que esto terminaría pronto, cubrió a su hija con su cuerpo mientras que su marido las cubrió a ambas. Mirando a la niña, la madre la besó en la frente mientras acariciaba su cara.

- Te quiero Aeka – Y con esto, la casa se derrumbó de golpe a la vez que les enterró.

Los youkais, que caminaban sobre los cuerpos de sus víctimas, pronto pararon cuando una ráfaga de viento los derribó del camino, apartando escombros intencionadamente para atacar a los cinco youkais. Estos estaban en silencio, mirándose unos a otros mientras se preguntaban que tipo de viento era ese y cuales eran esos niveles de youki que se podían sentir.

- Que es eso? – Preguntó uno de ellos una vez se pudo poner de pie.

Una espesa nube de humo se disipó para mostrar dos figuras que se acercaban despacio, pero sus caras no se veían debido a la oscuridad que había. Parecían ninjas por la ropa que llevaban puesto que en ese momento lo vieron gracias a la luz de la luna. Los youkais sabían quienes eran ellos y quien les había enviado, haciéndoles así entrar en pánico al pensar en el aterrador castigo que recibirían.

- Son Shinobi!! Corred!! – Gritó el que parecía ser el líder de los youkais.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el más alto de los Shinobi levantó su mano una vez más liberando un poderoso viento, matándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos. El más bajito de ellos repasó con la mirada todo el área de destrozos, extendiendo su mano para usar sus poderes de hielo sobre el fuego que arrasaba el pueblo y así poder apagarlo. Bajando la mano, miró a su compañero.

- Bien, busquemos sobrevivientes.

El más alto estuvo de acuerdo.

Siguieron su camino, oyendo una de las casas que habían sobrevivido crujir antes de venirse abajo también. Todo estaba lleno de cadáveres acuchillados y calcinados: hombres, mujeres niños… No podían más que lamentarse por lo ocurrido.

- Nadie ha sobrevivido a esto… hemos llegado muy tarde Toya – Le dijo el youkai alto al otro.

Toya asintió, andando más lejos que su compañero para asegurarse.

- Hicimos lo que pudimos. Por desgracia, nadie sobrevivió.

Esto lo sabía el más alto, que bajó la cabeza colocando sus manos en las caderas.

- Los youkais hicieron un buen trabajo. Creo que deberíamos volver, tenemos un tiempo limitado para estar en el Ningenkai.

El Shinobi de hielo se giró para volver al Makai, pero cuando pasó por su lado, su compañero le puso una mano en el hombro intentando captar su atención. Este miró al youkai de viento interrogantemente.

- Que pasa?

- Lo oyes? – Preguntó mientras sus orejas se movían arriba y abajo.

Toya miró alrededor, pero el solo podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos y el crujir de algunas casas.

- Tú tienes mejor oído que yo Jin.

- Shhh… - Le pidió que se callara poniéndole un dedo en la boca para poder oír mejor.

Finalmente, señaló una casa más alejada de donde creía que venía el ruido. Jin corrió hacia la casa y arrancó los trozos de madera carbonizados que impedían el paso, y cuando entró, vio los cuerpos destruidos de un hombre y una mujer.

Sacudió los cuerpos, pero estos no respondían, fue entonces cuando vio a una niña de pelo color lavanda pálido cubierto de ceniza, que lloraba abrazando sus piernas. Ella estaba toda sucia y tenía un poco de sangre en la cara debido a haber estado enterrada y dañarse con la madera. Si no hubiera sido por el hielo de Toya que apagó el fuego, ella habría muerto.

La niña estaba asustada viendo aquella persona desconocida cogiéndola en brazos.

- Un sobreviviente – Dijo corrigiendo lo que anteriormente habían dicho.

Toya entró a la casa y se acercó a Jin.

- Que vamos a hacer con ella? No podemos llevárnosla con nosotros pero… - los ojos de Toya miraron los cuerpos de sus supuestos padres y apartó la vista. Aquello no era honorable, ver gente inocente morir por el capricho de otro - … no podemos abandonarla aquí tampoco.

Jin suspiró mirando a la niña que estaba temblando en sus brazos.

- No tengas miedo – susurró con cierto acento irlandés, quitando el pañuelo que cubría su cara, esperando que se tranquilizara. Sus ojos azules y pelo rojo eran más visibles para la niña ahora, que dejó de sorberse los mocos para mirar al youkai que la cogía.

Un pequeño cuerno le salía de su cabeza, pero podría ser visto en la oscuridad de la noche así como el pequeño colmillo que le salía de la boca. Su pelo estaba alborotado y le llegaba hasta poco más del cuello, pero se fijó en el fabuloso par de oídos que se movían de arriba abajo, mientras sonreía.

- Jin, que deberíamos hacer con ella? – Preguntó Toya una vez más.

- Bien… - suspiró Jin tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la cara de la niña de suciedad y sangre. Obviamente ella no quería que un extraño la limpiara, e intentó alejar el pañuelo de ella – Creo que deberíamos encontrarle una nueva casa entonces. Obviamente no hay ninguna para ella aquí. Vamos Toya.

Toya miró al youkai de viento salir de la casa con la niña en brazos, suspiró suavemente, no podía menos que ayudar a buscarle un nuevo hogar después de lo que pasó, así que decidió ir con su compañero.

- Puede llevarnos un tiempo tratar de encontrarle una casa a pie, sugiero que volemos – rió Jin meneando sus oídos. Vio que la pequeña tenía frío, así que la abrigó más entre sus brazos – Sube.

El youkai de hielo se subió a la espalda de su amigo, agarrándose fuerte a su cuello sabiendo lo rápido que le gustaba volar al pelirrojo. Jin usó sus poderes y surcó el cielo de noche para buscar un hogar perfecto para esa pequeña sobreviviente.

---------------------------------

Los dos youkais buscaron por todas partes de los alrededores un hogar conveniente para ella, pero en vano. Cuando el sol amenazó con elevarse, Toya no podía permitirle a Jin ser vistos, sin hablar de la luz. Todo Shinobi sabía que no se les consentía salir a la vista de cualquiera de día, y más aún si es el Ningenkai, al cual solo se les permitía ir si se lo ordenaban, es por eso que Toya le dijo a Jin ir a refugiarse dentro de una cueva de las montañas cercanas. Jin pensó que lo mejor sería encender una hoguera, no para ellos, sino para la niña que obviamente tenía mucho frío por estar en invierno.

Se sentó sobre una de las rocas cercanas dentro de la cueva.

- Toya, eso es el Sol, que daño podría hacer? No parece que te vayas a derretir o algo.

Toya, suspirando irritado, se acercó a él.

- Bien, iré a por leña y veré que puedo hacer – Dijo antes de salir de la cueva.

Después de un rato, el maestro del hielo volvió con la leña que fue a buscar. La dejó en el suelo y cogió un palo para intentar encender la hoguera.

- Esto sería más fácil si uno de nosotros fuera un youkai de fuego – se quejaba el maestro de hielo hasta que consiguió encenderlo.

- Quieres que vaya a por algo para comer? – sugirió Jin levantándose para pasarle la niña dormida a Toya – Cógela hasta que venga. Ella no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que la salvamos, crees que es demasiado pequeña para hablar?

- No soy bueno con los niños – admitió Toya rascándose detrás de la cabeza – Iré yo a por la comida. Solamente estaré en los alrededores y cogeré algo rápido. No te metas en problemas hasta que vuelva.

Una vez Toya volvió con un ciervo que logró cazar no muy lejos de la cueva, lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo de la cueva, antes de darle un poco a su compañero, sabiendo que él había comido muy poco.

- Me pregunto por que ella no dice nada pero hace ruiditos – preguntó Jin sosteniendo a la niña dormida cerca de su pecho una vez que él se comió su pedazo de carne de ciervo.

Toya se encogió de hombros mientras se comía otro pedazo de carne.

- Tal vez no pueda hablar. Podría ser muda.

Pensando que ella había dormido bastante, Jin decidió despertarla moviéndola suavemente. La pequeña, bostezó abriendo los ojos intentando enfocar su vista.

- Pequeña como te llamas? – Preguntó el pelirrojo claramente una vez que él vio que ella estaba totalmente despierta incluso si no le miraba. Sin embargo, la pequeña no lo oyó, o no le hacía caso al youkai, porque miraba fijamente el fuego que había delante de ella – Pequeña?

Toya miró como al hacer crujir sus dedos, la niña no hizo caso y siguió mirando el fuego.

- Jin? – Toya se acercó a su amigo – Puedo hacer algo para ver si capto su atención?

- Adelante – Instó Jin intentando sujetar en sus brazos a la niña que se movía un poco.

Toya se puso delante de la pequeña, agitando su mano delante de su cara para asegurarse que tenía su atención. Cuando ella le vio, empezó a reír y reír antes de agarrarse un poco de la tela del Shinobi que tenía delante. Jin, estaba sentado mirando a Toya que comenzó a hacerle movimientos con las manos a la niña.

Una vez hecho, la niña se rió silenciosamente y comenzó a hacer algo similar a lo que Toya acababa de hacer. Era como si ellos se reflejaran el uno al otro o hablaran en su propia lengua.

- Que haces Toya? – preguntó Jin confuso.

- Se llama Lenguaje por Señas. Esto se usa con la gente que no puede oír. Ella es una niña sorda.

- Donde has aprendido eso?

- Mi maestro me enseñó cuando era pequeño para poder "hablar" con mi madre, ella también era sorda – Dijo Toya cogiendo a la pequeña en su regazo – Le pregunté como se llamaba y dice que su nombre es Aeka.

- Wow, eso está bien – comentó Jin mirando sus manos – "Hablando" con las manos… - Vio como Aeka había cogido el mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara a Toya y lo estiraba, pero Toya le apartó las manos – Los niños pequeños seguramente son todos iguales, no? – Preguntó mientras volvía a coger a la niña, quien seguía intentando coger a Toya del pelo – No hay diferencia entre los niños youkai y ningens…

- Jin… - Suspiró el maestro del hielo, escuchando lo que su amigo acababa de decir – Lo siento, pero no nos permiten…

- No entiendo por que no podemos llevárnosla con nosotros Toya – Interrumpió el pelirrojo mirando a la niña sin hogar, que les miraba como si pensara que ellos eran sus nuevos papas – Ella no sería ningún problema en absoluto! Yo la vigilaría y tú podrías enseñarme esa lengua de las manos.

Toya negó con la cabeza.

- No podemos Jin. No solo porque esté en contra de nuestro código de Shinobi, sino porque no se permite ningens en el Makai.

Jin suspiró, sosteniendo a Aeka un poco más fuerte deseando no dejarla ir al sentir algo en el pecho que nunca había sentido hasta el momento en el que ella estaba abrazando su amplio cuello.

Toya vio como Jin acariciaba el pelo color lavanda de la niña intentando consolarla.

- Jin… siempre puedes tener uno propio algún día…

El youkai de viento miró a Toya con sus grandes ojos azules en donde a pesar que la poca luz que había en la cueva, se podía ver perfectamente que estaban llenos de dolor.

- Como va a poder ser eso… cuando nosotros estamos obligados a pasar nuestra vida en la oscuridad?

-------------------------------

La oscuridad volvió con la noche, permitiendo a los dos Shinobis seguir buscando un lugar perfecto para Aeka. La pequeña estaba dormida en los brazos de Jin una vez más mientras surcaban el cielo de Tokio, prestando atención a ver si encontraban a alguna familia que quisiera tener una niña.

- Yo no veo ninguna familia que pueda necesitarla.

Toya, desde la espalda del pelirrojo, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Siempre hay alguien que quiere un niño. Tenemos que seguir buscando! No nos la llevaremos – Dijo el maestro de hielo mirando severamente a Jin.

El youkai de viento suspiró, llegando a un bloque de apartamentos.

- Bajaremos aquí, escucharé disimuladamente alguna conversación a ver si encuentro una posible familia.

Toya estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión y bajaron una vez Jin aterrizó en la azotea del edificio. Los oídos puntiagudos del maestro de viento se movieron de arriba en busca de una conversación para ayudar a la niña, a la vez que mecía a la dormida niña.

Jin posiblemente estuvo sentado durante dos horas hasta que se le cruzó por delante una madre que regañaba a hijo.

- Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – Pidió la madre agarrando a su hijo de tres años. Esta era la tercera vez que él intentaba sacar una de las botellas de cerveza de la bolsa para jugar un rato – Dios mío! Vas a matarme algún día! Como siento que no tengas a nadie con quien jugar, así no tendría que ir tras de ti todo el tiempo.

Suspirando, los oídos puntiagudos de Jin volvieron a su apariencia ningen y fue a por Toya.

- Creo que le he encontrado una casa…

Toya simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Ves y déjala, yo te esperaré en la azotea del edificio para volver al Makai.

Gracias a si buen oído, Jin encontró la casa de la mujer que regañaba a su hijo, y se acercó al pasillo de delante de la puerta, con la niña en brazos.

- Volveré a por ti – susurró él en su oido antes de dejarla en frente de la puerta – Encontraré un modo de volver aquí aunque tenga que arrastrar a Toya conmigo también.

Aeka empezó a moverse en sueños gimiendo, intentando situarse mejor en los brazos del youkai escuchando el extraño latir de corazón que todos los youkais tenían.

- Desearía no tener que abandonarte aquí, pero no puedo… - la niña abrió los ojos y alzó la vista al pelirrojo que todavía la sostenía – Te tengo que decir adiós por ahora – susurró tristemente moviendo la mano en despedida.

Pensando que era un juego, Aeka rió tontamente y agitó la mano.

- Jin, date prisa! – Dijo Toya desde la azotea.

- Dame un minuto – Pidió en voz baja el maestro de viento para no alertar a la madre que estaba dentro del apartamento. Se acercó a la puerta, y envolvió a la pequeña con una tela Shinobi que llevaba encima para así mantenerla caliente. La dejó en la puerta y le dio un beso en la frente – Espero verte en unos años. Adios, Aeka…

El youkai de viento voló alejándose de ella, causando que ella empezara a sorberse los mocos mostrando que eso "ya no era divertido" y tratando de ir tras él. Cuando él ya estaba por encima de la barandilla del edificio, la pequeña empezó a llorar intentando alcanzarle.

Viendo su tristeza, Jin se acercó a ella.

- Volveré – dijo poniendo su frente sobre la de ella.

- Quien está ahí? – preguntó la mujer de dentro del apartamento cuando oyó ruidos fuera.

Jin se despidió con la mano una vez más antes de volar hacia la azotea, diciéndole con la mirada a Toya que ya la había dejado. Cogió a su amigo y salió volando hacia la oscuridad para volver al Makai de donde ellos vinieron, dejando a Aeka atrás.

La mujer abrió la puerta y vio a la pequeña delante de ella. Parpadeó varias veces, asombrada por lo que estaba viendo.

- Dios mío… una niña…

La pequeña solo estaba mirando el cielo llorando. Ella quería ir con los dos hombres con los que acababa de hacer amistad.

- No tienes papas? – preguntó la mujer mirando a los lados, pero ahí solo estaba la niña envuelta en la tela ninja que el youkai le dejó – Si ella está aquí, es que sus padres no estaban preparados para cuidarla! – Se arrodilló detrás de la niña – Pequeña… - al ver que no decía nada, le ofreció su mano - Hola pequeña.

Aeka no respondía, pero cuando la mujer le acarició la cabeza, se giró asustada. Al no reconocer a esa persona, Aeka empezó a hablar rápidamente con signos totalmente confundida.

- _Donde está? Donde se ha ido?_

- Oh Dios, ella es sorda… bien, vamos a llevarte dentro – Dijo la mujer cogiéndola en brazos – Yo cuidaré de ti.

La pequeña volvió a mirar al cielo esperando encontrar al maestro de viento volver volando a por ella como hizo la última vez.

La mujer la abrazó suavemente, y ella, sintiendo la pérdida de sus dos amigos, no la rechazó.

- Vamos dentro – En ese momento vio a su hijo de pie en la puerta en ese momento – Yusuke, ahora tienes una hermana con quien jugar – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

**Continuará…**


	2. 12 años después

Blabla (hablando)

_Blabla_ (con el Lenguaje de Signos)

"_Blabla_" (pensamientos)

**Capítulo 2 – 12 años después**

La puerta del apartamento de Yusuke se abrió, saliendo rápido él y Aeka bajo la mirada de su madre.

- Yusuke! Aeka! – Gritó Atsuko desde la puerta – Volved aquí y coged vuestras mochilas – Agitaba estas en el aire.

- No las necesitamos! – Dijo Yusuke cogiendo a su hermana de la muñeca corriendo más rápido, saliendo de la vista de su enfadada madre.

- Llamaré para asegurarme que los dos estáis en el instituto y no saltándoos las clases! – Y con esto, Atsuko cerró la puerta de golpe irritada por tener dos hijos cabezotas que nunca la escuchan.

Habían pasado doce años desde que Aeka apareció delante de la puerta de Atsuko y fue adoptada por la familia Urameshi. Atsuko aprendió el Lenguaje de los Signos, para así poder comunicarse con ella, y le enseñó a Yusuke a hacer lo mismo para poder "hablar" con su hermana mayor. Desde luego, estando junto a alguien como Yusuke, Aeka empezó a actuar como su hermanito, igual de imprudente. De todas maneras, Aeka admiraba a su hermano e iba tras él incluso si esto hacía que Atsuko se volviera loca.

- _Que ha dicho mama?_ – Dijo Aeka con sus manos una vez que le dio a Yusuke un toque en el hombro.

- _Lo mismo de siempre_ – Respondió este.

- _Crees que ella comprobará si de verdad estamos en el instituto?_ – Preguntó Aeka sonriendo.

Yusuke afirmó con la cabeza.

- _Vas a ir?_

- _No lo se. Me gustaría acabar la carrera, pero el instituto es tan aburrido…_

- _Por que no vas solo la mitad del día?_ – Preguntó Yusuke con las manos detrás de la cabeza - _Ves y después haz lo que quieras._

- _No puedo Yusuke. Ya sabes que el tipo que te conté siempre está detrás de mí con un reloj cuando llego, diciéndome que siempre llego tarde y que no me salte las clases… Es un pesado._

Yusuke se rió, parando en su instituto, el Sarayashiki.

_- Suena como una versión masculina de Keiko. Esa chica siempre está persiguiéndome!_

Aeka miró su instituto.

_- Vas a ir? _– Le preguntó a él.

Este se encogió de hombros.

- _Supongo que hasta la hora del almuerzo. Hasta cuando vas a estar tú?_

Aeka se quedó pensando.

- _No lo se, tal vez hasta el almuerzo, como tú. Hasta luego Yusuke_ – La pelilavanda se alejó.

- Nos vemos luego – Dijo Yusuke sabiendo que ella ya se había girado y no se iba a enterar.

El moreno caminó hasta las puertas del instituto con una mueca en la cara.

- Por que me molesto en venir aquí? - Yusuke entró una vez que oyó el sonido de la campana.

Aeka entró al instituto Meiô, llegando tarde a la clase de economía domestica, y fue regañada por señas por su profesor que estaba furioso.

- _Señorita Aeka Urameshi, otra vez llega TARDE. Salga al pasillo!_ – Le pidió.

Ella salió fuera del aula, mirando a izquierda y derecha sin encontrar a nadie. No interesada en hacer caso al profesor, la joven de diecisiete años anduvo hacia la salida para sentarse en la hierba.

La pelilavanda fue a su sitio favorito, en medio de donde las rosas crecían. Levantó su mano al cielo, como si hubiera algo tras las nubes y empezó a pensar en aquel hombre pelirrojo y el peliazul… teniendo ese sueño cada noche, en donde volaba por la ciudad.

- "_Si le digo esto a Yusuke seguro que reiría de mí_" – Pensó Aeka.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, alguien se inclinó sobre ella tapándole la luz.

- _Sabía que te encontraría aquí_ – Dijo un muchacho pelirrojo con el pelo largo.

Era el chico que le decía a Yusuke, ese que estaba constantemente tras ella cuando Aeka no iba a clase. Ella nunca le había dicho a Yusuke su nombre, pero no le daba importancia. Suspiró distanciándose de él un poco.

- _Hola Shuichi_ – Le saludó irritada.

- _No deberías estar en clase?_ – Le preguntó él.

- _No deberías estarlo TU?_

- _Estamos en el descanso_ – Le explicó.

- _Ya?_ – preguntó Aeka. A ella no le gustaba la faceta tan responsable de Shuichi. Esto probablemente es como se siente Yusuke cuando le persigue Keiko!

- _Solo te informo_ – Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – _No te saltes las clases, o acabarás por repetir curso y estaremos en la misma clase el año que viene_ – Bromeó.

Aeka solo era dos años más mayor que Shuichi aunque éste actuaba como si fuera su padre, y la volvía loca.

- _Da igual_ – Dijo ella alejándose del pelirrojo – _Nos vemos luego…_

Shuichi suspiró rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- Que rebelde es… He oído que su hermano es igual o peor – Dijo sin saber que Yusuke era su hermano pequeño.

Aeka solamente salió del instituto sin problemas y se puso a correr cuando encontró a Yusuke salir también de camino a casa.

- _También te vas ya? _– Preguntó Yusuke con frustración en su cara y en sus gestos.

- _Sí _– Aeka se cruzó de brazos y miró el cielo – _Por que seguimos volviendo al instituto?_

---------------------------------

Toya se sentó mientras miraba a Jin usar sus poderes y sus puños. Pero es un momento, falló al realizar un movimiento. Toya miró negando con la cabeza a su amigo.

- Te estás descuidando Jin.

Jin jadeó intentando recuperar la calma.

- Lo se, solo estoy pensando, eso es todo.

- Entonces deja de pensar y relájate – Sugirió el maestro del hielo desde donde estaba sentado.

Jin fue hasta donde estaba su compañero y se sentó junto a él.

- No es tan simple.

Toya suspiró poniéndose de pie, ahora le tocaba a él entrenar sus poderes. Él sabía en lo que su amigo pensaba, y lamentaba que él tuviera que estar así durante doce años. Por supuesto, sin poder irse del Makai, que otra cosa podría hacer a parte de pensar en ella?

Jin vio como Toya se levantó y dio unos pasos para alejarse, y él abrazó sus piernas viendo como el maestro del hielo usaba sus poderes.

- Estoy harto de este sitio – Soltó Jin casi con un puchero.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer – Dijo Toya concentrando poder en la mano derecha. Abrió la mano y hizo volar pequeñas bolas de hielo – Metrallas diabólicas!!

El pelirrojo vio como perforaba múltiples veces la roca

- Bien hecho – Comentó bostezando mientras se estiraba a la luz de la luna.

- Esto no es lo bastante bueno – Dijo impulsado a probar otra vez.

Jin suspiró mirando las nubes.

- "_Durante más de 1000 años he estado en el Makai y simplemente he salido durante la noche"_ – Pensó el maestro del viento extendiendo la mano hacia el cielo pensando en aquella noche que tan bien recordaba – "_Y he estado otros doce años deseando cumplir mi promesa a Aeka y no he encontrado una oportunidad de hacerlo…"_

- Maldita sea! Otra vez! – Oyó Jin que maldecía su amigo cuando su ataque no mostraba mejoras.

Gimiendo, el youkai de hielo lo dejó se giró prestar atención a Jin que se levantó de repente.

- Jin?

- Ya he tenido suficiente – Dijo el pelirrojo marchándose.

- Jin! Que vas a hacer? – Preguntó corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.

- Voy a ir al Ningenkai a encontrar a Aeka

- No nos permiten hacer eso!

- Le prometí a Aeka que la volvería a ver otra vez y que iba a llevarte conmigo también – Explicó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ella solo tenía cinco años Jin – Le recordó Toya poniéndose delante de él – Ella ha crecido en estos doce años. Dudo que recuerde la promesa que le hiciste, y tampoco creo que te recuerde a ti. No hay ninguna razón para ir a verla ahora que ya no es una niña.

- Te equivocas – Resopló el maestro del viento – Voy a ver como está.

Toya se rió.

- Exactamente, como piensas ir allí llevando esas pintas? – Miró a Jin de arriba abajo y suspiró – Ese cuerno hará que la gente se asuste, y si te emocionas cuando veas a Aeka, tus oídos "normales" se pondrán de punta y alarmarás a todo el mundo.

- Mi equipo Shinobi oculta esas imperfecciones – Indicó Jin.

Toya sacudió su cabeza, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

- Si llevamos esta ropa la gente nos mirará mal. Si quieres ver a Aeka ahora, tenemos que cambiar de ropa una vez que lleguemos al otro mundo.

El pelirrojo vio como su amigo se iba.

- Eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo? – Preguntó.

Toya suspiró.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, además tu no sabes como comunicarte con ella sin mi ayuda – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Jin se rió.

- "_Gracias por tu ayuda Toya_"

---------------------------------

Aeka y Yusuke llegaron un poco tarde a casa, pero vieron que su madre no se encontraba en ella. La pelilavanda se sentó en la silla mientras que el moreno se apoyó en la mesa.

- _Probablemente esté en una de sus borracheras_ – Le dijo con las manos a su hermana.

- _Supongo_ – Comentó Aeka.

Yusuke se encogió de hombros y abrió la nevera para coger algo de beber.

- _Quieres una soda?_

Aeka asintió y cogió la bebida que le lanzó, mientras que Yusuke cerraba la puerta con el pie.

- _Hoy te ha estado molestando Keiko como siempre?_

Yusuke asintió mientras bebía unos tragos de su bebida.

- _Sí. Todo tiene que estar en orden o te fastidia el oído de tanto gritar._

Aeka se rio.

- _El pelirrojo de mi instituto es igual. Estamos metidos en esto por ser estudiantes._

- _Que fastidio. Deberíamos intentar emparejarles o algo para que nos dejen en paz!_

Aeka estaba de acuerdo, y miró a su hermano pequeño lanzar la lata de bebida ya vacía directamente a la basura.

- _Estaré fuera si me necesitas Yusuke_ – Le dijo Aeka tomando lo que le quedaba de su bebida.

- _Bien_ – Yusuke se fue a su habitación para relajarse durante el resto de la noche.

Una vez fuera, aplastó la lata y la dejó en la barandilla. Si algo ha aprendido de su hermano, era ser resistente. Yusuke le enseñó en una ocasión como defenderse de la gente que se metía con ella por ser sorda.

Extendiendo la mano hacia la luna, empezó a pensar una vez más.

- "_Siempre espero a alguien que aparece en mis sueños. Es demasiado raro soñar siempre lo mismo_"

Descansó la barbilla en sus brazos, mirando fijamente el cielo de noche sintiéndose un poco confusa. Sentía como una parte de ella añoraba a una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

La atención de Aeka se centró en una luz extraña que aparecía a lo lejos. Estrechando los ojos, siguió mirando aquella misteriosa cosa.

- "_Que demonios es eso?_"

La luz iba directamente hacia arriba, hacia el cielo haciendo sentir a Aeka un poco incómoda. Algo la asustó y ella estuvo a punto de girara para volver dentro cuando alguien la sorprendió cogiéndole del hombro.

- _Lo siento cariño_ – Atsuko estaba borracha, y le "habló" un poco mal con las manos cansadas – _Pero por que no estas dentro de casa?_

A Aeka siempre le costaba saber lo que le decía su madre cuando estaba borracha.

- _Había una luz brillante, allí! Parecía que no fuera de la tierra!_ – Dijo la pelilavanda con señas.

Atsuko bizqueó para ver la luz, pero no vio nada en absoluto nada que pudieran ver sus ojos humanos. Aeka era de las pocas que podía ver fantasmas o cualquier tipo de presencia extraña como también podía Yusuke, pero aun así, pensaba que era extraño.

- _Cariño, creo que te lo has imaginado…_

Mientras entraban a casa, Aeka miró por encima de su hombro y vio que la luz seguía allí.

- "_Son alucinaciones mías?_" – Pensó – "_O es que mama está tan bebida como para no verlo?_"

Volviendo a mirar a su madre, decidió cogerla y ayudarla a entrar.

- "_Dios mama… Que es lo que voy a hacer contigo?_" – Se preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? En este capítulo se ve como ha crecido Aeka, pero lo mejor será cuando se encuentre con Jin, ya tengo ganas de traducirlo n.n

Contestación de reviews:

**Fine-June:** Si, jeje, cuando me lo leí tampoco me esperaba que fuera a ser la madre de Yusuke, fue una sorpresa, pero mejor así, no? n.n A ver si traduzco pronto el tercer capi XD Gracias por el comentario, nos vemos!

**Kaori Hiragashi:** Sí, al final lo he subido, y me alegro porque es un fic que me encantó. Me pensaba que me iba a costar más traducirlo, pero me alegra haberme equivocado XD Nos vemos en el MSN. Dew!!

**MIRIAM:** Gracias, pero no me la he inventado, es una traducción que hago de una historia en inglés. Para que vea Lorenzo que no soy nada mala en su asignatura XP, si supiera que acabo de traducir todo esto se quedaría a cuadros XD jeje, seguro que no me volvería a suspender n.n Ya se que al principio es triste, pero ya verás como se va a ir animando el asunto. Gracias por loa ánimos. Dew wappa!!

**Sonya-chan17:** Vaaaaleee... no me he fijado bien y me he equivocado en lo de sobreviviente ¬¬U no seas tan tiquismiquis Sandri. A ver si este fin de semana me pongo a traducir el próximo y publico cuanto antes, pero no me presiones!! XO Que luego me dices en el insti que no te presiones para tus fics ¬¬# Bueno, por lo menos se que te gusta la historia XD Me alegro n.n Xao wappa!!!

**Eämané:** A mi también me da pena TT-TT, yo también esperaba que se la llevara con él, pero que le vamos a hacer, así es la ley del Makai. Por cierto, a lo que me preguntabas de que es un ningen, te diré que eso es un humano, no necesariamente con poderes, pero como habrás podido comprobar en este capítulo, Aeka si que tiene poderes. Gracias por eso de que ha sido una buena traducción, me ha hecho ilusión que casi todo lo que ponía lo entendía n.n Dew!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Xao!!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


End file.
